


The Biggerson's Debacle

by fancyflautist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Commercials, Friendship, Gen, biggersons, sam cant stop laughing, somewhat of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find something on the internet Castiel never meant to be found. Almost (but not quite) crack-fic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggerson's Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comment by Wolfhound429 on Misha's McDonald's commercial: "This commercial puts strange images in my head....mainly of Castiel trying to be a part of a McDonald's commercial.... xP"  
> The commercial can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt49CfBad5w  
> This is going to be posted on my FFN account, Musicalroza999, it's still me.

"Dean, you're never going to guess what I found..." Sam said, entering the room.  
"A new hunt?" Dean asked.  
"Better. Listen to this," he set the laptop down and hit play on a YouTube video.  
"So what, it's an old Biggerson's commercial. Come on, Sammy. You were supposed to be working."  
"Just listen!" he fast forwarded the video and Dean's jaw dropped.  
"That... there's no way!" Dean was stunned for a moment before jumping up out of his chair. "Cas, get your feathery ass down here RIGHT NOW!"  
"What is it, De--" Castiel cut off as he saw the video on Sam's screen, looking panicked. "Where did you find that?"  
"Wait, do you mean that's actually you?!" Sam's eyes widened and he started laughing. "You... of all people... why Biggerson's?!" he choked out between bouts of laughter.  
"Balthazar convinced me to do it..." Cas trailed off, looking pointedly away from Sam's attack.  
"How the HELL did he convince you to do a Biggerson's commercial?!" Dean shouted and by this point Sam was crying.  
"He said I needed a break and to have some fun. It was a contest to see who could be cast in an advertisement first." At this point he was interrupted by a particularly loud laugh from Sam across the room. He glared, sighed, and looked back at Dean, "When I won he convinced me to go through with it so that the first one done filming would win. He backed out at the last minute and I couldn't get my narration pulled before it went live. I was the laughing stock of the Garrison" Castiel looked like a kicked puppy at having been duped by his friend, and from the look on his face and the sound of his vessel's voice it had been relatively recently, at least in angel-time. Sam was still kealed over laughing, but Dean took pity on him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
"Why don't we try to get this taken down, okay? Then we can just forget about it."  
"Thank you, Dean." Dean grabbed the laptop and smiled at Cas before setting to work, ignoring the sounds of Sam's hysteria in the background.  
"Cas... Biggerson's... fast food angel..."


End file.
